wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hoarfrost (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX)
| male | hoarfrost | icewings | thief | gone before they knew my name gone before they could catch my game gone before the talons got me code by Nightstrike, hoarfrost is the brainchild of XxGalaxicalDestinyxX, do not steal Appearance Hoarfrost is an IceWing with a light frame and small build, but deceptively strong, he wears a hood pulled over his head and a cloak, which hides his wolfskin pouch filled with some small animus enchanted objects to help his thieving. He has some scars, one particularly nasty running from his right eye to his hind right thigh. His scales are white while his spikes, wing membrane and underscales are indigo. His eyes are pale blue. Hoarfrost has particularly wicked sharp serrated claws, he sharpens them every day, his claws are mainly used like fishhooks to hook and grab treasure. His tail is whip-thin and often lashes around. His animus enchanted objects are a small, shiny, rainbow tinted pebble that allows him to melt into the shadows (when he steps in shadows, his entire figure and outline melts away into darkness), the wolfskin pouch to give him unusual speed and agility whether flying or walking, and finally a seashell to turn into a wicked dagger whenever Hoarfrost clicks his tongue that, when a dragon is stabbed, s/he turns into a statue. Personality Hoarfrost is greedy and selfish, accomplishing malicious breaches and acts for his own profit and benefit. His name is one to be whispered- one to be feared, in the Scorpion Den, and he has managed to dodge every attempt Outclaws try to arrest him, earning him a terrifying reputation, second to only Cobra. His true goal and alibi is unknown, but it is known that he had approached a Night-SeaWing hybrid for something. Hoarfrost is known for his hit-and-run stealing, if you blink even once, Hoarfrost is gone. Hoarfrost is aggressive, malicious, cunning even. He plans his schemes elaborately for days in his hut, sometimes waiting for weeks to execute them, using different aliases, his favorite being a Talons of Peace member, since IceWings in the Talons of Peace were rare and knowledge limited. He is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way, in the favorable and swiftest way. He is especially aggressive, as demonstrated, when cornered, as once, an Outclaw finally managed to pin Hoarfrost down, but Hoarfrost froze and sliced off his tail barb clean, ripped out his heart and then stabbed the SandWing with his dagger in the wound, petrifying him and flying away at supersonic speeds before one could blink. He is powerful but he does have one weakness... he is blinded by the prospect of power, and is ambitious and powerhungry. As long as you trick him into the prospect of endless power, you can will him to do anything, even kill himself, or disembowel... Abilities Hoarfrost has normal IceWing abilties, such as his deadly frostbreath, whip-thin tail, and serrated claws. He uses his frostbreath a lot, mainly to immobilize or cripple his enemies before killing them, and using his claws to sever off the limb he freezes, and he never used his frostbreath to kill before. His whip-thin tail is mainly used for blinding other dragons- his enemies. Hoarfrost's Pebble- Allows him to ''melt into the shadows", quite like NightWings but better. Picked up from the river, glistening and shiny, often no one can guess its true purpose. When Hoarfrost steps into any place of darkness/shadows, his outline and figure, all his scales and the entire dragon fades into darkness, making him impossible to track unless you step into the shadows themselves, and feel around. Hoarfrost's Wolfskin Pouch- Woven together and stitched using animus magic and the skin of the first prey Hoarfrost killed- a wolf, unassuming and fades into the grey of his cloak, hidden under the cloak. Gives him agility and speed in flight and walking far surpassing even the fastest SkyWings. This pouch is essential in helping him escape quickly, no matter the weight of treasure he carries in his burlap sack. Hoarfrost's Seashell- Picked up from the beach where his secret animus ally lay in residence, it is a rather colorful seashell, white dappled with beige and ripples of orange. Enchanted so that at the click of Hoarfrost's tongue, it turns into a wickedly sharp dagger (no, not a seashell dagger. a real weapon dagger, something like in the gallery) that petrifies anyone that it stabs. A rather clever enchantment, clicking the tongue is often distracting and only the click of Hoarfrost's tongue can activate it, if not, it is just an ordinary seashell. History Hoarfrost was hatched on the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, hence he was living a low life, knowing nothing about royalty and raised by dragons that aristocrats shunned. Every day, IceWing nobles' dragonets came to Hoarfrost's ice-carved hut, taunting him about his non-royal blood and lowly life, and Hoarfrost soon grew determined to show the bullies what he was made of, hence developing his aggressive, malicious personality and sharpening his cunning, whilst awakening his thirst for power and ambitions (it had started from an innocent wish of becoming a high-ranking IceWing because he thought it was cool, no pun intended). Every day, instead of pulling a seal from the Gift of Subsistence, he went to hunt, eventually developing his IceWing skills. When he was past his seventh-hatching day he infiltrated Queen Glacier's Royal Palace. All those years he went 'out' he was practicing his stealth. Hoarfrost managed to kill every single noble he remembered taunting him whilst stealing small bits of their treasure, mostly the most costly ones, and returned to his home, lavishing his parents life in gold, earning them a place in the Palace (he loved his parents, before he left to become a thief). He thoroughly enjoyed the process, and after cleaning off his claws stained with blue blood, he flew to the Kingdom of the Sea, where an insane animus reportedly lived. Hoarfrost knew it was a suicide mission but he had charms, and if he could, even if the animus was half NightWing, harness the power of animus objects, he could be unstoppable. Thus Hoarfrost flew, catching updrafts, and finally stumbled upon the ruins of the Summer Palace. Stormchaser was the animus' name, Hoarfrost had believed. Sure enough, as Hoarfrost banked, exhausted from the very long flight, he saw a figure with SeaWing gills but a NightWing forked tongue huddled under stone rubble, unaffected by the jagged stone poking him at all sides. Hoarfrost charmed his way through Stormchaser's icy and insane exterior, convincing the insane animus that he could avenge Stormchaser's alleged 'death' (exile) and thus, Hoarfrost upended his wolfskin pouch (and the pouch itself) to reveal a shiny white pebble, a seashell, and of course the pouch. Stormchaser did Hoarfrost's doing and Hoarfrost earned his power. Thanking the animus Hoarfrost flew to the only safe place he could reside in- the criminal-full, cutthroat Scorpion Den. Although the Scorpion Den was very hot, Hoarfrost had asked Stormchaser to enchant another stone, this time obsidian black, to when hurled onto an empty lot of sand, grow into a hut made out of pebble and strangely, always the temperature of subzero inside, mimicking the icy temperatures of the Ice Kingdom, making Hoarfrost as comfortable as he could get. Hoarfrost blasted frostbreath everywhere, carving a bed, a table and chair and another table. He pulled polar bear rugs onto the bed and scattered more rugs on the floor. The table and chair would be apt for drawing and planning his schemes (drawing buildings to see how to infiltrate, how to kill a dragon most efficiently), while the other table would be for eating, and well, drinking, the remaining space for treasure. Hoarfrost wanted to steal so much treasure, until he could pay his secret animus ally (who agreed to make him an animus as long as he collect Queen Coral's worth of treasure). Hoarfrost bought a cloak and a hood from a vendor... The thieving had begun. Relationships Name: His Parents He wanted them to be content so that when he left, they wouldn't scout the entire Pyrrhia scouting for him. He did not have a positive or negative relationship with his parents; it was neutral. Name: IceWing nobles' dragonets He hates them and they motivated him to become a criminal in the first place. He was naturally a vengeful dragon and ensured their deaths before he left. Name: Stormchaser He is grateful that Stormchaser gave him the animus help he needed to become a successful criminal and is in debt with him (that's why he's stealing) Name: The Outclaws He is angry and hates them. They have tried numerous times to try to capture him, to no avail. He killed several before. Name: Talons of Peace He doesn't really know them, but he uses them as his aliases anyways. Trivia *A hoarfrost is a greyish-white crystalline deposit of frozen water vapour formed in clear still weather on vegetation, fences, etc. *Hoarfrost is my first criminal OC and I'm really proud on how he turned out :) *Hoarfrost is not the typical IceWing, as he does not act/is not an aristocrat. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) Category:IceWings Category:Males